


Manhunt

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, College Student Stiles, F/M, Fluff, Investigations, M/M, Private Investigators, Smut, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After witnessing a murder, an office worker is placed under the protection of police and the agency. The agency must rush to solve the killing and attempted murders before there is another body.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected sight sends an office worker spiraling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for Manhunt. RR will be updated tmw.

**_Springbrooks Community center lounge;_ **

Derek and Stiles and the other detectives sat in the community center lounge. Their feet were kicked up and cups of hot chocolate warmed their palms.

"Are we all pitching in for the play?" Erica asked the others.

"What play?" Akemi wanted to know.

"They are doing East of the Sun, West of the Moon." Isaac answered.

"Sounds awesome. We'll buy tickets." Shuichi smiled.

"Alright then. Join in the discussion." Stiles invited. They finalized plans for the night of the play.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up. Steve was doing commissions for an exhibition. The exhibition theme was the Brooklyn Botanic Garden and any painting influenced by the site was welcome.

"Steve, how is it coming along?" Bucky wanted to know.

"I'm almost finished with it." Steve replied.

"Want a break. I can make you some tea." Bucky offered.

"I'll take you up on your offer." Steve smiled. Bucky kissed his cheek.

"I'll be right back." he promised.

* * *

Elsewhere, a meeting was underway. However, tension was thick in the air. The meeting was in bad shape and going nowhere good. The murder was sudden and without further words.

Unknown to the killer, another worker was working late. They stepped out for some coffee. They were on their way back to their office when they heard angry voices shouting?

Minutes later, the door opened and the killer stepped out. The worker held in their scream when they saw the killer covered in blood. The killer spotted them and smirked.

"What's one last body?" they sighed before lunging. The witness spotted the door and dashed towards it. When they were miles away and safe. A scream split the air.


	2. Unease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new college students see some unsettling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 will be posted tmw.

As the girls departed for college, the roster for the agency grew in size. The senior detectives were; Derek, Stiles, Trip, Skye, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason worked at the agency part time. Helen worked at the front desk with a new partner; Akemi. Akemi's husband Shuichi and his siblings Jimmy and Masumi joined the detectives. Konohamaru and Hanabi worked part time when they wasn't busy with school and lacrosse. Hopefully the expanded roster would make investigations easier.

* * *

**_Kingsborough Community College, Brooklyn;_ **

Stiles, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Heather, Danielle, and their new friends attended their first day of classes. The workload was not what they expected. It was normally light work, but piled on each other. After their morning classes, they met up in the dining commons area.

"My QR class will be the death of me." Isaac was saying. All of sudden, the TV in the dining commons flashed with a news bulletin.

"In other news, there was a murder at the most successful real estate agency in the region. Matthew Sarge was found bludgeoned to death in the meeting room." the newscaster announced.

"Oh my God," Stiles gasped.

"That was practically yesterday. Do we have another case?" Erica pondered.

"Should we investigate?" Masumi wanted to know.

Yeah. Yes, we are." Stiles said.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High School;_ **

Corey, Mason, and the others attended lacrosse practice. The teams practiced. The varsity roster consisted of Mason, Corey, Brett, Liam, Harry, Peter among several others. Dylan was in charge of the varsity team while Obito overlooked the junior varsity.

The juniors were; Hanabi, Konohamaru, and several sophomores and freshmen. The freshmen were; Triton, Duo, Umi, Blake, Meiran, and Hilde. Today was running day.

"Man, will we ever escape run days?" Konohamaru complained. They muttered under their breaths.

"You need to work on your inside voices." Dylan scolded.

"Sorry, coach," the teens apologized.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families gathered for dinner with Chris, Isaac, Danielle, and Stiles. It was relatively quiet. Dinner was; roast chicken, potatoes and carrots with rolls. They were kind of tired and a bit restless. The news of the murder loomed over them, knowing the detectives would take up the case.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up close. Stiles sat up,

"I'm not sure about this case. Something seems very off, and I feel like the other shoe is ready to drop." he mentioned.

"I know what you mean. We can take a lower stake in this case, just to be sure." Derek nodded. Stiles nodded and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist. The werewolf kissed his cheek and soothed his worry.


	3. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Steve work together with vets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

The workers at the cafe was making Labor Day's treats. There were the usual patriotic sweets with some fruit delicacies mixed in.

There were Patriotic fruit pizza, berry parfaits, Freedom Bark, and the usual cookie cuts. The cutouts were flag and star shaped. In addition; there were strawberry cheesecake, lemon bars, and key lime pie.

The cupcake of the month were; Blue velvet, Mixed Berry, Rocket Pop aka lemon/lime cake with cherry, lemon, and raspberry buttercream.

There was the usual chocolate and vanilla cupcakes with red, blue, and white buttercream with matching sugar sprinkles.

The workers were busy making treats, they barely had time to greet the newcomers; Amrod, Amras, Alicia, and Inari. The newcomers were happy to finally start.

"Okay, guys, let's go!" Alyssa smiled.

* * *

**_vet center;_ **

Sam and Steve worked with their war vets art therapy group. Camden and Jesse attended as usual. There were some newcomers such as a redhead named Maedhros. The latter was freshly discharged, after being rescued from a prisoners camp.

"Today, paint an animal. Do not try hard to remember it, just paint it off the top of your head." Steve said. The vets started to work, at the end of the session, Sam had a request.

"Please, remember to wash your brushes." he requested. They began to pack up for the day.

* * *

That evening, Corey, Mason, Brett, and Liam went out on a double date. They went bowling. The date was funny, filled with heavy bowling balls and nachos. The evening was perfect.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery person was besides themselves with fury. Thanks to that dratted witness and those blasted cops, they had to move around yet again! They barely had a chance to pack before seeing the news bulletin.

"That damned witness!" they swore before going to get ready.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple snuggled in for warmth and love. As they basked in the warmth, they kissed and touched.


	4. High Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highers agents get involved in the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. RR will be updated tmw.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives received visitors. They were Lance and Bobbi.

"We have another high profile case." Bobbi begun.

"How high are we talking?" Derek wanted to know.

"Remember the real estate murder? Yes, that is the one. And there was a witness they barely escaped the killer. We need to protect them before the killer strikes again." Lance explained.

"We start around the clock shifts now." Shuichi declared.

"I'll be first." Bobbi offered.

* * *

**_Kingsborough Community College;_ **

The next day, Stiles and the others met up at lunchtime. After dropping their things in their chairs, they hugged each other with huge smiles before getting in line. When they returned to the lunch table with their trays, they sat down for lunch to relax and eat.

* * *

That afternoon, Boyd, Erica, Derek, Stiles, Kaito, and Jimmy went out on a group date. They went to an arena to play laser tag. The date was competitive and fun. It was all in good sport.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They put together a 50 piece puzzle of the Japanese garden at Botanic Garden. They had a lot of fun together. The family had a great time figuring the puzzle out.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed and laughed as they messed around. Soon, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. Steve got on his knees as Bucky prepped him.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. He pressed into his husband slowly.

The pace was slow and careful. They were close within minutes. So Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve and stroked him to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed across their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he spilled his seed deep inside of his husband.

Minutes later, Bucky and Steve came down from their highs, panting in the mess of sheets. Moments later, they kissed and laid down to relax.


	5. Extracurricular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve consider signing the kids up for after school activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

The detectives begun their new investigation. They visited the real estate office. Shuichi, Jimmy, Masumi, Skye, and Isaac searched the entirety of the office for clues. They spotted bloody foot prints and identified them to be slip-resistant shoes.

"Well, we have one thing to go off." Jimmy commented.

While the group was gathering clues, another groups arrived at a safe house. They met a young scared woman. The woman had brown hair and brown eyes. She was in her mid 20s.

"Everyone, this is Stella Moore." Parrish said as he performed the introductions.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. You'll be safe with us." Derek reassured.

"I can take you to your rooms." Parrish smiled.

* * *

**_art studio, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Steve worked on his paintings for the exhibition. The subjects were; Lilacs, Aquatic House and Orchid Collection conservatory, and Cranford Rose Garden.

The finished products were white, pinkish, blueish, lilac, magenta, purple and violet lilacs. The orchids came in a variety of colors from pink to deep blue. The roses came in a variety of colors and species. Steve focused on the most commonly used rose; Rose Indica.

"Okay, let me cover this." he said.

Meanwhile, Drew was working at the craft corner in his preschool class. He had his tongue sticking out as he concentrated.

"Alright, kids. It's time for lunch. Put up your crayons and come and wash up." the teacher called, clapping her hands.

* * *

While Drew was getting line at the washroom, Bucky and Steve went out on a lunch date. They went to a diner. They ordered sandwiches and soup. Steve ordered warm tea and Bucky got coffee.

"The kids are taking interest in new clubs." Bucky mentioned.

"Drew is too young to be in anything." Steve warned.

"Well, Zack has a permission slip to be signed, and you can tell Drew to wait a few more years." Bucky replied. They started to talk, and eventually they came to a decision. The older kids got to pick from a list of things and sign up.

"I'm excited for him." Steve smiled. The couple shared an apple pie and happily smiled.

* * *

**_McKenna place;_ **

Dylan, Bronwen, and Ryan ordered Chinese takeout. They made sure that Bronwen got nothing with too much spice to avoid heart burn. They filled their plates and dug in to eat. They were extremely happy as they talked and caught up. After dinner was done, the family joked around and watched bad TV.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up close. As the hours grew late, Derek and Stiles kissed and drifted off.


	6. Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives and police are hard at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Prospect Heights, Northwestern Brooklyn;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families gathered in the dining room with Chris, Stiles, Danielle, Isaac, and the Rogers-Barnes kids. The dining table was set and platters had been set out.

Breakfast consisted of potato pancakes, with sour cream, apple sauce, hard boiled eggs, bagels with cream cheese and smoked salmon. There was even a fruit platter.

They all talked away about their day's plans. After they were finished, the plates were gathered and rinsed before the dish washer was started.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Technical High School, 29 Fort Greene PI, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Cheyenne, Ryan, Brett, Liam, and their friends met up at the school.

"Have you seen the new kids yet?" Liam wanted to know,

"I saw Blake in some of my classes." Ryan replied.

"Does anyone believe that it is a coincidence?" Alicia pondered.

"No, but we'll just deal with it." Hanabi responded.

"Alright." they sighed.

* * *

**_California Pizza Kitchen, 440 Park Ave. South, New York, New York;_ **

Boyd, Erica, Derek, Stiles, Kaito, and Jimmy went out on a group date. They went to California Pizza Kitchen. After placing their order of pizzas and soda, they sat down at a table to wait. They laughed and talked. They had fun in general. At the end of the date, they paid and made their way home.

* * *

That afternoon, the detectives met the police at the safe house. They needed to go over the guard rotation. Natasha was in charge of writing up the week's schedule.

They checked notes and finished the schedule. They all made sure to get their sleep before their guard shifts. It would be a long protection period.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky spooned behind his resting husband.

"Where is the exhibition, Stevie? And when?" Bucky wanted to know.

"It will be at the MET, in three days." Steve replied.

"That's amazing!" Bucky beamed. The couple kissed and rested.


	7. New Ammo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new ammo is helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. RR will be updated next.

A week passed, and multiple murder attempts occurred. The protection detail was revamped. Both law enforcement and the killer were on edge, waiting for the other shoe to fall.

The exhibition at the MET took place, and the detectives and their friends took a day off to visit. The guests were in love with the various paintings.

"Can we purchase those?" a guest asked.

"We are not selling this piece. The artist might be willing when the exhibit ends." the employees replied. They were all disappointed but wanted to talk with the artist. Steve was so happy to see his work appreciated.

* * *

**_theater, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The cast and crew rehearsed for the upcoming theatre production; East of the Sun, West of the Moon. The rehearsal was a bit off. An actress was so nervous that she messed up her lines.

"Get off the stage! Take a breather and come back like an actor." the director exclaimed. The girl rushed off the stage crying.

* * *

**_Brett's bedroom, Yukimura Apt, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Brett and Liam had some alone time in Brett's bedroom. They kissed softly. Liam blushed as Brett smirked and kissed him some more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dylan and Bronwen went to the doctor for a check up. The doctor examined Bronwen.

"The big day is any day now." they announced. Bronwen gripped her husband's hand and smiled.

* * *

**_the master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone. Bucky pulled his husband in for a fierce kiss. They kissed passionately as they stripped down. When they were nude, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He proceeded to prep Steve thoroughly, causing him to moan.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was passionate and steady. A few minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky took Steve in hand and stroked him to orgasm.

Steve screamed as he came across their stomachs. A moment later, Bucky cursed as he followed, spilling his seed deep inside of Steve.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky wrapped himself around Steve and they spooned.


	8. Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible fear is realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

The cafe had their annual yearly Labor's Day sale. The sale was as successful as the previous year. The patriotic themed treats sold like hotcakes.

"Thank you for your patronage today!" Heather beamed.

* * *

**_living room, Hewitt house;_ **

Corey and Mason had some alone time. They cuddled up together.

"How are you doing, baby?" Mason asked.

"I'm stressed from my assignments." Corey sighed.

"Practice your self-care. I have bath crystals for you to soak in." Mason suggested.

"I will take you up on that offer," Corey sighed.

* * *

**_Stark Industries headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

Bucky and his fellow SI employees discussed the upcoming bachelor auction.

"We need to finish seating and send out auction forms in case some people want to donate." Danielle was saying.

"I already ordered invite templates." Pepper mentioned.

"Good. Are we in touch with caterers?" Darcy wanted to know.

"Yes. We are negotiating price and menus." came the reply.

**_Steve's studio, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Steve worked on the menu for Halloween. The menu had pumpkins, scarecrows, ghosts, and fangs. The background was orange on black. Steve got his chalk and got to work.

* * *

Elsewhere, the detectives changed shifts. There was a gap between the shift changes and someone slipped in. The intruder managed to get into Stella's room with a Swiss Army knife. Stella screamed as she was grabbed.

"You should have kept your mouth shut," the intruder sneered.


	9. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assassin wants to finish the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. CH 9 will be posted next.

A week later, Noah and the others found out about the upcoming bachelor auction and was dismayed.

"Who signed us up for that?" Coach Finstock asked.

"Stiles," Noah sighed.

"I don't even know why you ask. The answer is always my son." he finished. Coach nodded, and the others resigned themselves to a night of suffering.

The murder attempt failed miserably once the guards banged on the door. The killer was forced to flee in order to escape capture.

"Damn her. Next time, I will cut out her tongue and then finish the job." they seethed. They kept running away, not looking back in case their face is seen through the thin mask.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Complex center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives went through the suspect list. They took a copy of the list.

"The theory is that an opposing company took a drastic measure." Erica was saying.

"How desperate do you have to be?" Jimmy wanted to know.

"We've seen desperation. This is nothing new." Boyd pointed out. They all looked at the list in a new light. Who was willing to murder for gain?

* * *

The next day, Boyd, Erica, Derek, Stiles, Kaito, and Jimmy went out on a group date. The group date was a play based on Japanese mythos. They were filled with awe and interest. The performers held them till the end and they applauded.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family had bonding time. They played hide and seek. The group had fun and played around. At the end of the game, they gathered the kids and gave them hugs and kisses.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close and sighed.

"I love this new stage. The kids are happy and we are entering something new." Bucky was saying.

"We should be active in their new hobbies. Like do carpools for sports events and attend recitals." Steve offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Bucky smiled. The couple smiled, pecked, and laughed. They were hopelessly in love.


	10. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer is frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. RR will be updated tmw.

The killer was stalking around. They were mad that they didn't take the guards in account. The longer that witness is alive, the more information she could feed to the authorities!

"I have to fix it now!" they vowed. They rushed to form a plan and finally kill the pesky witness.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve got to be alone and rolled around in their sheets. Then Bucky retrieved the lube from the beside table and slicked up his fingers.

"Relax for me, baby," Bucky smirked. Steve gasped into his shoulder as his index finger pressed into him. Bucky then proceeded to prep his husband thoroughly.

When Steve was fully prepared, Bucky slicked himself up. He pressed into Steve with a groan. The blond groaned and gripped the older man's shoulders to ground himself. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The pace was slow. As minutes passed, the husbands got closer and closer to their climaxes. Soon, Steve climaxed with a scream, spilling all over himself. Bucky soon came deep inside of Steve.

As they recovered from their orgasms, Bucky and Steve kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were very concerned with setting a trap up.

"How will we capture them? They have slipped through our guards before. What makes us think this won't happen to our trap?" Jimmy wanted to know.

"We can spread a rumor that we are moving her and the guards are leaving her to get the transport ready." Masumi offered.

"I think that even they would fall for it in desperation." Derek replied. They worked on the finer details before they drafted what is left.

* * *

That afternoon, Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason went out on a double date. They went to a karaoke bar. The group got into the karaoke booth and began to sing. 

The couples were all over the place, laughing and eating the food they'd brought at the counter. Duets were sung and the party kept going.

* * *

That evening, the trap was launched. The police and teens alike made a big production of leaving the safe house in cars. Only to park a few blocks away and sneak back on foot. They all took hiding places and sat down to wait.

A hour later, the killer arrived and went for Stella. He was caught and grabbed. Stella rushed to get away, as he kept lunging for her.


	11. Knife Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer is surrounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked and time just ran out.

The detectives surrounded the killer. They were on edge and kept some distance between them and said killer.

"Steven Allen. We should have known." Jimmy said. Allen smirked. The group eyed him warily, not wanting to take a chance of having the tables turned on them.

* * *

The killer smirked at the uneasy detectives. Before he raised his hands.

"I give. I killed him." he confessed.

"What's the motive?" Stiles wanted to know.

"Financial gain." came the reply.

"A life is that worthless to you, huh?" Masumi wasn't impressed.

"I don't feel any shame in killing you too as well." Allen replied.

* * *

Minutes passed as they stared each other down before a fight broke out between them. Derek lunged for him in order to take him down. Allen put up a fight to resist, even going as far to take a knife out of his pocket. Allen struck out at them.

"One little slice to the jugular and you're done." he vowed.

* * *

**_real estate office;_ **

The detectives and Allen fought each other. It was a knockdown drag out fight. All of sudden, wailing of police sirens could be heard coming closer and closer. Minutes later, the police arrived on the siren and Allen was taken alive.

"Now, you can't hurt anyone anymore." Erica declared.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled up close in their bed. As they slowly relaxed, they kissed softly, before settling down for the night.


	12. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case is finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11, ch 12 will be posted next.

Allen was booked and fingerprinted. He cursed the police officers out furiously.

"Let me fucking go!" he snarled. The officers rolled their eyes.

"Not a chance in hell." came the reply as they dragged the struggling killer to the cells.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Stella visited the agency in order to thank the detectives. They stood up when she entered the room.

"Thank you for your help." she smiled.

"It's what we do." Derek replied.

"Still, you were in danger by helping." Stella responded. The detectives were satisfied with a job well done and happy that they could help once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dylan and Bronwen had some alone time. They cuddled on their plush couch.

"I can't wait until the baby is born. I feel like I will burst." Bronwen was saying.

"You are gorgeous." Dylan smiled.

"Thank you dear." Bronwen responded as they kissed.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hales, Townsends, Chris, Stiles, Isaac, and Danielle gathered for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of chili with beans, cheese, and sour cream. There was some rolls on the side. The mood was bursting with joy and happiness. The dinner was hearty and warm, with fun loving family and friends.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They stripped down until they were nude. Bucky then placed Steve on the bed and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. He pushed into Steve and smiled. The pace was slow and loving. Eventually, they were close to coming, so Bucky took Steve in hand and stroked him to orgasm.

Steve screamed as he came across their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he came deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, they rolled on their sides and spooned. Bucky cuddled behind his husband. The couple smiled and kissed before engaging in pillow talk.


	13. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan rushes to the hospital after hearing the best news of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Depending on how things pans out, the epi should be posted tmw.

Ryan arrived at the hospital and was shown to Bronwen's room. Bronwen was sitting up in bed, holding a bundle in her arms.

"Meet Alexander Jonathan McKenna, we call him Sandy." Bronwen beamed.

"He is gorgeous. I love him!" Ryan smiled.

"Do you want to hold him?" the new parents asked. Ryan nodded, and soon she held her nephew for the first time.

"Hi, Sandy, I am your auntie Ryan." Ryan smiled as she introduced herself. The baby cooed and sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isaac, Zack, and Camden went to the arcade. Zack beat both brothers in a match of Street Fighter.

"How are you so good at a game almost three times your age?" Camden marveled.

"Papa brings me here every so often after I get out of class." Zack replied.

"I've played against Bucky. He knows all of Ryu's combos." Isaac nodded. They both lost to Zack once again before calling it quits.

* * *

**_California;_ **

Malia and Kira went out on a date. They went to a beach. The girls ate food from vendors, basked in the sun, and watched the sunset. Malia kissed Kira with teasing lips and made her smile. The couple could not get enough of each other.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve put on a TV show to marathon with the kids. They watched the first season of Full House. They had a lot of fun together. At the end of the finale, the kids slowly drifted off. So their parents took them to their rooms.

* * *

**_master bedroom;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I am starting with a new therapy group." Steve started.

"That's great." Bucky smiled. They continued to talk until the hours grew late. So Bucky wrapped himself around his husband and they turned the light off. They closed their eyes and drifted off.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronwen and Dylan return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy getting ready for the trip next week. See, I'm going out of town Tues afternoon and won't be back until Dec 1st. I'm traveling light, so deciding which things I should pack or leave at home is easier done than said. Ugh, I hate packing winter clothes, summer clothes are more easier. Since they are thin and will fit easily...

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives went through files while Akemi and Helen set about scheduling. Their files were finally finished up. Their recent case was added to the caseload.

"I am putting Stella Moore's file down." Akemi said.

"Thanks for organizing it." Masumi smiled.

"No problem." came the reply. They filed it away and would continue updating their case files.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dylan and Bronwen carefully strapped their baby boy in his carrier. Sandy was finally coming home and Bronwen insisted on staying in the backseat with their precious cargo.

The couple arrived home and brought their baby inside. They cooed over their baby. They kissed his little hands and watched as they balled around their fingers.

* * *

That evening, Boyd, Erica, Derek, Stiles, Kaito, and Jimmy went out on a group date to a roller derby match. They cheered on the ladies as they fought to get around the line. The match was intense and they found a new favorite sport.

* * *

**_theater, 1st floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

There was another rehearsal for East of the Sun, West of the Moon. It was going off without a hitch. The director was pleased.

"Today was amazing. Keep that same energy always." he said.

All of sudden, the rehearsal was disrupted by screams of horror. The ladies came running out of their dressing room. When someone asked what was wrong. A lady pointed inside the dressing room. They went to check and found a message on a dressing room mirror. The message read,

"BEWARE!" in a sharp red lipstick. The entire place was trashed.

"Someone was in here and they destroyed everything!" an actress exclaimed.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve straddled Bucky's lap and took off his shirt. He leaned down to tease his lips across Bucky's.

They both stood and stripped down. Steve kissed Bucky again. Bucky grabbed his waist and kissed him hard.

Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He proceeded to prep Steve and kissed away his sighs. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and pushed his cock into his husband carefully.

The pace was nice and slow. After what seemed like an eternity, they came hard and shook through their orgasms.

Bucky kissed his shoulder and rolled them over to spoon. Bucky was the first to fall asleep, leaving Steve to be grateful for his family and friends.


End file.
